It Was Always You
by opalshine
Summary: One shot about how Lily and James got together! its really sweet! with some humor thrown in at the end. plz R&R! xxx


It was always you 

(AN: One shot about how Lily and James became a couple I know I am writing another story about how they became a couple but I just thought this up and I would like to see what you make of it)

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hogwarts Head Boy James Potter was in the Quiddtich locker room getting changed after a long practice and he was happily thinking about Lily Evans.

It was sunset and the sky looked beautiful, so James decided that he would take a walk round the lake before going back up to the castle.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Lily Evans was strolling around the lake hand in hand with her boy friend Charlie Queen from Ravenclaw.

Lily was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to Charlie about their relationship.

Suddenly Charlie stopped and looked into the sky, "It's a beautiful sunset" he said to Lily, Lily nodded smiling.

"I'm so happy to be spending it with a beautiful girl too" Charlie said and leaned into kiss her.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James looked out from behind the tree from where he had been spying on Lily and Charlie when he had spotted them while on his walk.

James froze as he saw Charlie lean into kiss Lily.

Relief washed over him like a wave when Lily pulled away biting her bottom lip like she only did when she was nervous.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Lily pulled away then she said the words no one likes to hear, "we need to talk", "ok" said Charlie looking apprehensive.

"I know its really unfair to do this to you and I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt anyone but I don't think we should see each other anymore" she finished looking very sorry indeed.

Charlie's head drooped, while James had a huge smile on his face.

"Why?…….why Lily did I do something wrong?" asked Charlie.

"No, no Charlie your such a sweet guy and I feel so bad that I have to do this to you but I just don't love you" she said her eyes welling up.

"Do you love someone else?" Charlie asked looking at her.

Lily dint need to answer she just hung her head, that was answer enough for Charlie and James.

James felt a wave of hope go over him, he had been on his very best behaviour this year, no pranks and he hadn't asked Lily out once, maybe just maybe it had finally paid off.

"Who is he?" asked a stony faced Charlie.

Lily dint reply, just resolutely kept staring at her converses.

"Is it James?" asked Charlie.

Lily slowly lifted her head and nodded once.

Both Charlie's and James's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But why? You always said you hated him, what's changed Lily?" asked Charlie

"He has" answered Lily simply "and I love him, he may have given up on me but I wont give up on him" Said Lily bravely

"Ok" accepted Charlie, and headed back to the castle without a backwards glance.

Lily sunk to the ground at the edge of the lake and looked over it in despair.

She became so engrossed in watching the sunsets reflection that she dint hear, someone come up behind her.

"I would never give up on you Lily" James said softly behind her.

She sprang up in surprise and staggered, thanks to his Quiddtich training he had very good reflex's he managed to get one of his arms round her waist and pulled her close to stop her from falling into the lake. (Yea right the lake)

They were nose-to-nose now emerald green eyes meeting dreamy hazel ones.

"I thought you had given up on me James," whispered Lily

"It was always you Lily" James replied in a soft tone pulling her even closer and leaning in.

Lily closed the rest of the short distance in seconds; their lips met in a fiery passion each finally had what they wanted after such a long time.

They became as one, sinking into each other, trying to convey how much they loved each other in that one first magical kiss.

Lily pulled away slightly and sniffed wiping a single glistening tear from her cheek, "Im so sorry about all those years I was awful to you James"

He chuckled slightly, "I was a git, I deserved it and anyway none of that matters now"

He pulled her back in for another kiss, then they settled down on the grass in each others arms to watch the sunset.

!¬!

!¬!

!¬!

!¬!

!¬!

!¬!

(you might think that's the end, no, no, no, no, silly, naive readers)

Up in Gryffindor tower, you might have think it had exploded, lots of loud whooping, screaming and cheering was coming from.

You see an unsuspecting Sirius had gone up to the window to check if he could see James coming back to the castle and he had seen James walking up to Lily.

Upon seeing them he took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his voice "OIII EVERYONE OVER HERE NOW! PRONGS AND EVENS LOOK LIKE THEY'RE GETTING TOGETHER!!!!!"

At the end of this sentence everyone and I mean **everyone **had run over to the windows, fighting to get a better view, while Sirius dragged a table over to the front and stood on it with the other two marauders.

When James kissed Lily, there was dead silence for about 3 seconds then a tumultuous scream came from everyone in Gryffindor, everyone could see that the head boy and girl were made for each other and they had gotten pretty tired of them not realising it either.

"YES! YES! YES!" yelled Lily's friends jumping up and down and hugging each other.

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled James fan club, Lily's best friend launched herself at them…..but that's another story

"GO PRONGS! GO PRONGS! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" yelled Sirius doing a little dance on the table.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I was you padfoot old mate" said Remus among the gails of laughter and cheering.

"Why?" said Sirius frowning

"Well of course this means that your no longer the only woman in James life now paddy" he said then laughed and ran like there was no tomorrow

"Why you little!…." said Sirius jumping off the table and chasing Remus round the common room, while the celebrations continued and someone had bewitched confetti to fall for the next day.

(Now that's the end!)

Likey? No likey?

Let me know!

R&R!!!

Opalshine

xxxx


End file.
